Lessons
by Hoenn Master96
Summary: A series of one-shots based around various theories and observations I have made regarding the R.W.B.Y. universe; reasonable questions and requests welcome! Lesson one: Dust.


Lessons Chapter One

A R.W.B.Y. Fan-Fiction

By Hoenn Master

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_**While I know I'm a terrible, terrible author for making people wait while I type this, I feel the deep-seated urge to stake my claim on this before anyone else really does. So, as the title implies, prepare for my writer's block R.W.B.Y. side-story, **_**Lessons!**

* * *

**Lesson ****One**_**:**_

**Dust: Theory and Application 101**

These words were placed in bold print onto the blackboard of the classroom as the students of Signal Academy shuffled into their places under the watchful gaze of their professor. He was a tall, imposing man with dark, sandy blonde hair, and keen blue eyes the same color of arctic ice. He stood erect, his hands held behind his back as he sported a gunmetal grey suit with a white collared shirt, a crimson necktie, and a bright vest the same color as his tie. In short, he cut a regal, but intimidating and powerful figure.

As soon as the bell rang out for classes to begin, the teacher began speaking, his baritone ringing clearly even to the usual group in the back of the class who slept through lessons.

"Good morning, class, and welcome to your first lesson of the year. Now, there are likely many of you who are questioning the necessity of this class, given that only a very select few of you will ever become professional Dust smiths. I am now going to break you of that idea now: this class is for learning the scientific theories behind Dust's existence and functionality, and the many applications Dust has outside of combat. I will then teach you about weapons, how they chamber Dust, activate its explosive properties, and most importantly, how to repair or even make a weapon which can safely use this wondrous substance for the right cause."

A stunned silence followed this declaration, as the students who seemed to not be paying attention were roused by the seriousness and directness of his speech.

"Lastly, before we begin: I want you to know that this is the latest information we have gathered, but as far as real science goes, it is still mere theory, rather than fact. Despite this, all I can gather in all my experience, this is the closest as I have ever seen to what I believe to be the truth. Therefore, I beg you to please pay attention, and not pick your nose instead! You there, in the middle seat of the third row from the back, I'm talking to you!"

The class laughed at the boy's expense, the young man burying his face behind his textbook in shame. The teacher soon ordered silence from the room, though, and it was nearly instantly obeyed. This man was not one to be crossed, that much was certain.

"Thank you. Now, to begin the lesson proper," the professor began, immediately shifting the multi-level blackboard and starting a series of diagrams next to a copy of the periodic table of elements.

"Dust is, as many experts say, the very foundation upon which our society was built. For all of recorded history, Dust has been used in weapons to drive back the forces of Grimm, which spring forth from the very darkness present in mankind's hearts. Many have called it 'magic'; some have called it a stone. Both are false."

One could have heard a pin drop in the silence as the professor stopped his illustrating and pulled out a large white crystal to show to the class.

"This, my students, is a Dust crystal; polished, crisp, and ready to be used in a weapon, or ground down into a fine powder and loaded with stabilizing components into bullets. Many have tried to replicate it, but few have succeeded in any comparable way. I'm sure you are all aware of Nitroglycerin, and its legendary explosive power, as well as its equally legendary instability. Dust is indeed comparable to that man-made item, but in the end, it is not nearly as versatile as the unique compound known to us all. There is also gun cotton, and while it is an excellent compound and one of the ingredients for a solidly stable Dust round, it lacks the easily manipulated form of Dust, as well as the ease of manufacture.

"No, what Dust is comprised of, as far as can currently be told, a hybrid compound of the elements of carbon and sodium. You see, Dust, like other crystals, is formed by a gathering of the right catalysts, the right circumstances, and time. However, Dust has never been scientifically observed for any meaningful amount of time in its natural state, as there is an eternal need for its powerful properties; the mere whims of scientific study pale in comparison for the needs of the masses.

"But returning to the point at hand: Dust seems to be comprised partly of two highly combustible materials, one of them common in non-Dust explosives, which is to say, sodium.

"The other, carbon, as most of those who know chemistry already understand, is possibly one of the most common and prevalent components in compounds. Carbon's most raw form, put simply and ignoring other minor components, is coal, a slow but very hotly-burning substance; this is partly why Dust ignites, and sodium is primarily responsible for giving force to the ignition. Regardless, Dust can combine with mixtures with nearly the same ease as carbon, though science is not sure how effectively Dust does so on the molecular level. Depending on the compound in question, it's either a stable substance which can produce an incredibly durable epoxy coating to give items strength, or a lethal mixture of explosives which can easily be deadly with even the slightest jarring. In fact, it's even edible once it's placed into the right catalysts with another compound of a specific type, which is why it's theorized to be partially sodium, and not another element."

At this, a student raised her hand, at which the professor stopped his diagramming on the blackboard, and acknowledged with a nod.

"But, Mister-"

Just as quickly, however, the teacher interrupted her. "My apologies, but I would rather you either call me 'sir', or, 'professor' during class time; my first or last name is reserved to times outside of classes. Please continue."

The student, looking put out, continued, "Professor, what do you mean, 'the right catalysts?' Do you mean like proteins and such for Dust?"

The professor nodded at the excellent question.

"Indeed I do. Dust combines with virtually anything, and proteins are some of the catalysts, yes.

"Now, onto the elemental aspects of Dust.

"The elemental aspects have to do with conditions the crystals were mined and refined under, as well as a number of other so far undermined factors. So far, theorists can only speculate that they are similar to other types of 'rock', for lack of a better term. Namely, that some gems channel electricity more efficiently than others, and some stone types, such as marble, remain cool to the touch, even in high temperatures. Of course, as Dust is a slow-growing crystal as far as has been observed, and not an igneous rock, this is a bit of a stretch of scientific theory; however, there is nothing yet recorded to contradict this assumption."

Another student, this time male, raised his hand, and, just like before, the professor acknowledged him once he finished writing his current sentence.

"Sir, does that mean Dust is like some diamonds, which are a rosy color because of some elements, while others have different colors because of different elements?"

The professor nodded, a smile forming on his face as the student began to take notes. "Yes indeed, that is exactly it. Of course, as I've said, that's as close as anyone can guess, as Dust is not readily observable in its natural state."

At that, the bell rang out loudly, and immediately the spell the professor had his students under was broken, each and every student quickly packing up their bags as the professor called out the obligatory homework assignment before they left, leaving an empty room with the professor sighing and shuffling paperwork as he prepared for his next class.

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_**I know this might be short, and it is, but that is almost full extent currently of what I can observe and theorize with Dust; maybe Volume Two will shed light on this theory, but if not, I hope to have put out a scientifically and logically sound theory. As always, I must give out a massive thank you to dashboardgecko for aiding me with his immense talents and excellent questions. Thank you for reading!**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


End file.
